


Our Day

by Richonnesmints



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, F/M, Protective Rick, a lot of bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Rick goes to take care of the GPK(Garbage Pail Kids) but asks Michonne to stay home because he's worried about her. He also asks Carl to stay behind. Michonne takes advantage of it all to spend time with the Grimes children.





	Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who requested this :) I hope you all like this!

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come along?” Michonne asked for the third time that morning.

Rick, Ezekiel, and Maggie had planned to take a huge group and go take care of the trash group. They needed all the guns they had handed over to them… especially since they weren’t going to help with their fight.

Rick nodded. “Stay here and rest up a bit more,” he told her. 

“But Rick, it’s been over a month since I got hurt,” she told him. “I’m healed; I’ve rested enough.” 

Michonne was tired of just sitting around and resting. After a couple of weeks, she began to get bored. She was mostly healed, but Rick insisted that she needed more rest. She listened to him and got more rest. She hated it. She wasn’t one to just sit back while everyone did the work. Michonne always liked to be involved and helping out.

“I just need to be sure you’re okay,” Rick told her. 

He knew she was all set and ready to ride along, but, truthfully, Rick didn’t want her to go. He was so scared that something would happen to her again. He almost worried himself to death last time. He didn't know if he could take it again. 

“I am,” she told him. “I’m fine. I can go.”

Rick sighed and looked down, avoiding her gaze. 

“I know,” he finally said after a few seconds. “I just…” he trailed off. 

Then, it hit Michonne. She knew exactly why he was acting that way. 

“Rick, I have to go back out there sometime. Just because I got hurt one time, doesn't mean I shouldn't go out there anymore.”

Rick ran a hand through his hair. She was right. “I know. I just want to keep you safe.”

“I know you do,” she told him. “And you are.”

Rick closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he opened them. “Can you just stay back this one time? For me? Please?”

He was practically begging her. Michonne was sure he would have gotten on his knees if he needed to.

Michonne sighed. She was sure he they had everything handled, so she wasn’t that worried. Okay.” 

Rick stepped closer to her and hugged her. He let out a big breath.

“Thank you,” he said, relieved. He tightened his grip on him. 

“Just come back to me,” Michonne told him. 

Rick kissed her. Their foreheads rested against each other.

“You know I will,” he whispered.

Rick kissed her again before he pulled back.

Carl walked into the living room with a gun in his hands.

“I'm ready,” he announced.

Rick shook his head. “You’re staying here.”

He had also been letting Carl do less things. He was worried about him too.

Carl let out a big breath. “But dad-”

“No, Carl,” he told him. “I need you here.”

Carl’s brows furrowed. “No, you need me out there,” he argued. “Michonne, tell him to let me come with you guys.”

“I’m not going either, Carl,” she explained. “He asked me to stay too.”

Carl sighed again. “But you need the extra help out there.”

Rick shook his head. “We have it all covered. Just like I told Michonne, I’d feel much better if you stayed here.”

“Whatever,” Carl said as he rolled his eyes. He walked away, going back upstairs.

Michonne half smiled. “He’ll come around.”

Rick touched Michonne’s arm. “If everything goes as planned, we’ll be back a little bit after the sun goes down… maybe sooner than that if everything goes really good.

She nodded as he moved closer to kiss her again.

He walked to the door and turned around to glance at Michonne one last time.

“By the way, thanks for the breakfast,” he told her. “It was really good.”

She just smiled as she watched him leave.

Michonne stood with her back against the door, thinking about Rick until she heard someone coming down the stairs.

The footsteps were so light so she knew it was Judith. Michonne began to smile when she Judith came around the corner.

Judith ran to her with a big smile on her face and Michonne picked her up.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she greeted her.

Michonne began to smile. She was home alone with Carl and Judith and that never happened. She hardly ever got to spend time with them and she thought that maybe she could do just that.

She thought of something they could all do together. She thought maybe they could take a walk. Going on walks were much easier since Judith was walking and they didn't have to carry her. 

Michonne put Judith down and walked to get her shoes. Judith sat down so Michonne could put her shoes on. After she was finished, she put her own boots on.

“Hey, Carl?” Michonne shouted. 

She could hear Carl walking above. She knew he had stopped at the top of the stairs.

“What?” Carl asked in a dull tone. He was obviously still upset.

“Do you want to take a walk with us?” She shouted.

Carl didn’t even answer, he just walked down the steps and entered the living room.

Michonne grabbed Judith’s hand and glanced at Carl. “Let’s go.”

They walked out and the sun beamed down on them. It was really humid outside.

Judith walked in the middle and Michonne held her hand. 

Judith looked up at the sky and pointed at a bird.

“That’s a bird. Can you say bird? Bird?” Michonne said slowly, so she could understand.

Judith looked up at Michonne and giggled. “Bud”, Judith said. Michonne laughed a little and Carl even grinned. 

“We’ll work on that,” Michonne said as she looked down at Judith.

A few minutes later, Michonne looked over at Carl and he was staring at the ground as he walked. She knew he was still angry and she didn’t want him to feel that way.

“You okay, Carl?” Michonne asked. She obviously knew he wasn’t but it was a good place to start a conversation.

Carl shrugged. “I guess.”

“Your dad’s only trying to keep you safe,” Michonne explained. That’s all Rick was trying to for everyone. He just wanted to keep everyone alive.

“Yeah, but you can’t be safe anymore,” Carl told her. “You can try, but it never works.”

Hearing Carl say that made her heart drop. She hated knowing he didn’t feel safe. She would have done anything to ensure his and Judith’s safety.

“We’re going to beat them,” she told him.

Carl glanced over at her. “I know we can. It’s just… after them… who do we have to fight next? There’s always someone next.”

That was true. They never got a break.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes,” Michonne told him. 

And they would. They would all fight and take care of everything the best they could. They weren’t going down without a fight. That was for sure.

Carl sighed and Michonne knew something else was on his mind.

“Is there something else that’s bothering you?” She asked him. “You can tell me. I’m here.”

And she always would be there for both of them no matter what.

“Back at the prison and even the farm… before we met you, dad made me stay back and I get it now. I probably would have messed something up or gotten myself killed. But now, I know what to do… and when he makes me stay behind, it makes me feel like a stupid little kid.”

“Carl, you’re not stupid,” Michonne told him.

Kid.

Carl had grown up a lot, but after all, he was still a teenager. Michonne wished that he could actually be a normal teenager. He had seen far too much.

“Your dad just worries about you,” she told him. “Everything thing he does, he has your safety on his mind at all times. That's the most important thing to him. He doesn't think you're stupid. When he asks you not to go, there's always a reason.”

Carl sighed, thinking over what she said. He knew she was right. 

“You know, it's not bad to stay home sometimes,” Michonne said as she looked over at Carl.

“But didn't you want to go?” Carl questioned.

Michonne shrugged. “I did but I know Rick is handling everything.”

If she felt that he didn't have everything covered, she would have been right behind him. 

“And…” Michonne trailed off as she looked at Judith and then at Carl. “I get to spend the day with you two.”

Carl smiled a little. 

“We can make today our day,” Michonne said. “Just forget about everything for once. How about that?”

“That sounds good,” Carl said as he smiled.

They continued to walk around for a while before they went back home. Once they were inside, Judith grabbed Michonne’s hand and led her upstairs and into her room. Carl followed closely behind them.

Judith walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed her favorite book about a horse. She took it over to Michonne so she would read it for her. Michonne sat on the floor and Judith got on her lap while Carl sat down. Judith pointed at the dog on the cover of the book and giggled.

“Dog,” She said. 

Michonne laughed. “No, sweetheart. That’s a horse.” 

“Dog!” Judith shouted again.

Carl went over to the bookshelf to see if there were any books that had a dog on the cover. He searched for a couple minutes before he finally found one on the third shelf. He crawled over to Judith and Michonne and sat the book in front of her.

“See, this is a dog,” he explained as he pointed at the picture. “They sorta look the same, but a horse is bigger than a dog… and they also make different sounds… a horse goes ‘neigh’ and a dog goes ‘woof’.”

Carl repeated the sounds a few more times and Judith began to make them too. She made the dog sound way better than the horse sound.

Michonne watched as Carl and Judith mimicked the sounds of the animals. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. It was one of those moments that she would truly cherish for the rest of her life.

Judith stood up and walked over to the corner. She tried to pick up a container of her wooden blocks, but they were too heavy. She got on her knees and pushed the box over to Michonne and Carl.

“Play,” she said as she looked at Michonne.

“You don’t want to read the book anymore?” Michonne asked.

“No, play,” Judith answered.

Michonne smiled as she put the book down. She grabbed a few blocks and began stacking them.

Judith looked at Carl. “Play,” she said as she pointed at him. She wanted him to join in on the fun too. He picked up a few blocks and began to stack them on top of each other. He looked over at Michonne and she was already building something.

“What is that?” Carl asked her. 

“I’m building a house,” Michonne told him. 

Carl looked confused. “That doesn’t look like a house,” he said while smiling.

“You really can’t see it?” Michonne asked as she looked up at him.

Carl shook his head. “Nope.”

“Alright, let’s see if you can do any better,” Michonne challenged.

“Okay then,” Carl said as he looked up.

Judith just moved her head back and forth from Carl and Michonne as they built their block houses.

Michonne looked over at Carl and he making sure he stacked the blocks perfectly. He had the most determined look on his face.

Carl placed one last block on his house. “Finished,” he said with a smile.

Michonne laughed. “You call that a house?”

“Yes,” he said. “See I even left a blank space for the windows. You didn’t.”

“So?” Michonne asked.

“The last time I checked, houses have windows,” Carl teased.

“Just because I didn’t leave a space for windows, doesn’t mean they’re not there,” Michonne argued.

“Okay?” Carl said in the form of a question. “And?”

“It’s called having an imagination,” Michonne told him with a smile. “Just imagine the windows are there and you don’t need to actually make them.”

Michonne had to admit that she always had a huge imagination, even when she was little. She always thought outside of the box. That was one of her favorite things about herself.

Carl shook his head while smiling. ‘Okay Judith, you’re up. Who made the best house?”

Carl pointed at his house. “My house that actually has windows?” Carl pointed to Michonne’s. “Or her house… the not-so-good one that doesn’t have windows?”

Judith looked from house to house. 

“Judith, you’re the best sister,” Carl told her. 

Michonne laughed. “Are you trying to bribe her? That’s not going to work.”

“You just wait and see,” Carl told her. 

Judith sat there for a minute before she finally made her decision. She pointed at Michonne’s house.

“Come on!” Carl shouted.

“Ah ha!” Michonne shouted. “Imagination always wins.”

Judith walked over to the window and stood up on her tiptoes to try to see outside. The window faced the backyard. 

“Cawl!” she shouted at Carl as she hit the wall. Michonne smiled at the way she said his name. She couldn’t quite make the “r” sound in certain words yet.

Carl quickly stood up and walked over to her. 

“You want to see outside?” He asked as he picked her up.

They looked down below into the backyard and Judith put her hand against the window.

“Out,” she said. “Go out.”

“Okay,” Carl said. “We’ll go out.”

“Are you coming too?” Carl asked Michonne before he walked out of the room.

“Of course. Just let me get this mess cleaned up,” she told him. “Go ahead and go out. I'll be out there soon.”

Carl nodded before he left with Judith in his arms.

Michonne picked up the blocks and put them back in the container before carrying it back over to the corner.

When she finally made it outside a few minutes later, she smiled at the sight. Carl and Judith were spinning around in circle and they had the biggest smile on their faces. When Carl saw her, he slowly stopped. She guessed he didn’t want her to see him.

“Carl, it’s okay,” she told him. “You do realize it’s okay to do things like this sometimes, right?” 

Michonne wanted Carl to realize that it was okay to let things go and act like a kid. In reality, he still was one. She didn’t want him to feel like he had the whole world on his shoulders all the time. She wanted him to have moments where he could just be free. And spinning around in a circle wasn’t much, but she knew it cleared his mind. 

Carl nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, why’d you stop?”

“I don’t know,” Carl said.

“I’m not judging you,” Michonne told him. “Spin around all you want.”

That was another thing she needed him to know. She would never judge him for anything no matter what. It had been that way since she met him. He had made mistakes in the past and she had talked to him about them, but she never judged him. She would never look at him like he was a monster or killer. 

Michonne walked down the steps that lead off the porch and she started spinning around. 

“Come on, Carl. Your turn,” she encouraged him.

“Are you afraid I’ll tell Enid you’re spinning around in the backyard?” She teased. She could see his face turning red.

“I’m kidding,” she told him.

He started smiling and he started spinning around again. 

The three of them spinned around, clearing their mind and not caring about anything else in that moment.

Michonne slowly stopped and she realized that she shouldn’t have spinned that long.

“Oh shit,” she said as the world spinned around her. “Judith, don’t say that.”

Michonne sat on the ground and put her head between her knees.

“Are you okay?” Carl asked as he continued to spin around.

Michonne let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought I should sit down before I fall down and hurt myself.”

She laughed again at the thought. If she had gotten hurt, she would have had an interesting time explaining to Rick what happened.

The dizziness wore off after a few minutes and she laid back in the grass. She continued to watch Judith and Carl. She smiled a little when Judith started giggling.

Michonne directed her attention to the sky. There were a lot of clouds.

‘Hey, Carl.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever cloud watched and pointed out shapes in the clouds?”

Carl slowly stopped spinning. “Uh, yeah. Dad and I used to do it sometimes when he got home from work.”

Carl sat on the ground and eventually laid down on the ground a few feet from Michonne. Judith walked over and laid between them.

“You want to play a game?” Michonne asked him.

“Yeah, why not?” He answered.

“If you see a cloud shaped like an animal or a thing, you have to tell a story about it that involved you.”

“What if you don’t have a story to tell?”

“Just say you don’t have one.”

“Okay,” Carl said. 

“Dog!” Judith shouted as she pointed to the sky. 

Michonne laughed. Judith really loved dogs. “If I could, I’d get you a dog. If I ever find one on a run and I know they’re safe to bring home, I will,” she promised.

Michonne moved her hand and touched Judith’s nose. “Just for you.”

“Dogs are pretty cool,” Carl said. “We had a dog named Rocky. I came home from school one day and he was waiting for me in the backyard.”

Michonne smiled. “If you haven’t noticed already, I’m a cat person. I’ve never really liked dogs.”

“Did you ever have a pet cat?” Carl asked.

“I’ve had a few,” she explained. “I got my first cat when I was around seven. After that one passed, I didn’t get another one until a few years ago. I surprised Andre for Christmas. I don’t know why, but he named her Sally.”

Although Michonne thought about him a lot, she hadn’t mentioned Andre in a long time. She was sure the last time she talked to Carl about him was when she first talked about losing him. It hurt a lot to talk about him. She missed him so much. 

Carl looked over at Michonne and he could see the sadness creep all over her face.

“I’m sorry,” Carl quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you bring up…”

“No no. It’s okay. You didn’t,” she told him. “I’m okay. I just miss him a lot.”

“I would have loved to meet him,” Carl told her. 

Michonne could feel the tears coming. “He would have loved to meet you too.”

Andre always talked about wanting a brother or sister, but she never had any children because she already had her hands full with him. Michonne knew that he would have loved Carl and Judith so much.

A few tears streamed down Michonne’s face and Judith looked over at her. 

“Mama,” Judith said as she moved to give her a hug.

Michonne smiled every time Judith referred to her as “mama”. She thought back to the first time she called her that. Judith had been eating breakfast one morning and Michonne turned around to grab a plate and the next thing she knew, Judith called her “mama”. Michonne had cried while Rick wrapped his arms around her.

Michonne smiled at Judith. “I’m okay, sweetie,” she told her before she kissed her forehead.

Judith moved back in the spot between Michonne and Carl. Michonne wiped the tears away and cleared her throat. She looked over at Carl and gave him a small smile.

“Back to cloud watching,” she said before she sniffled.

A few minutes passed by and they were all silent, trying to find a shape in the clouds. Carl was the first one to speak up.

He pointed up to the sky and to the left. “That one kind of looks like a bird,” he said. “Do you see it?”

“I do,” Michonne smiled.

“A story about a bird… Let’s see,” Carl whispered to himself as he tried to think of a story. 

He started smiling when he remembered a story. “One time… When I was in kindergarten… I had a friend named Ryan and the whole class was playing out on the playground and this bird pooped on his head. I felt really bad for him because he was so embarrassed and everyone was laughing. I tried to make him feel better. I told them that it happened to a lot of people and it was nothing to be ashamed about. I also told him that the whole class was suckers for laughing at him.”

“Suckers?” Michonne questioned with a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Carl confessed. “It was one of my favorite words when I was five. I don’t even think I used it right when I said it.”

“You know, you were right when you said it happens to a lot of people,” Michonne told him.

“Did it happen to you?” He asked.

Michonne nodded. “Luckily, I was at home in my backyard. No one was there to laugh at me, but it was still embarrassing. All the places that a bird could go and a person never thinks that it would land on their head.”

“Bad luck, I guess,” Carl said.

“Yeah, maybe,” Michonne said before she directed her attention back to the sky.

About a minute later, Michonne pointed up to the sky.

“That one is shaped like a huge snake,” Michonne said. “You see it?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“There’s not much you’re going to get out of me on the subject of snakes,” Michonne said. “I’m not a big fan of snakes.”

“Dad doesn’t like them either.”

“Really?” Michonne asked. She didn’t know that piece of information.

“Yeah. One time there was a snake in the backyard and one of our neighbors had to come over and get it. After that, dad didn’t go in the backyard for three weeks.”

Michonne smiled a little. “I don’t blame him, but if that was me, I wouldn’t have went back there for six weeks.”

Carl had already found another shape. He pointed to the right. “That looks like a dolphin.”  
Michonne squinched her eyes, trying to see it. “I see it.”

“I’ve always thought that dolphins are really cool,” Carl told her. “I’ve always wanted to go to the beach. We could never go because of dad’s job and we really can’t go now.”

Michonne felt really bad. That was one of the things she meant when she wanted things to be normal for him. They couldn’t even take a normal, simple vacation to the beach. And before, it was something that people did all the time. If they could just get up and go, Michonne would take him.

But Michonne was always hopeful that they wouldn’t be in that mess for the rest of their lives. She hoped someone, somewhere would know how to make everything better. She knew it was a lot to wish for, but she remained hopeful.

“You’ll get to a beach someday,” she told him. I’ll try my best to get you there.”

She would. She just wanted to make his wish come true.

Carl started to smile. “Really?”

“Really.”

They continued to point out shapes in the sky for a long time. Michonne had learned so much more about Carl that she never knew: she learned that he had a pet turtle named Travis when he was four, he had never been on an airplane, and one of his favorite animals was a tiger.

“A tiger?” Michonne had said.

“Yeah. I love them,” he explained. “When we saw Ezekiel’s tiger, I really wanted to get closer, but I didn’t want to have my arm ripped off. It’d be cool to have a tiger as a pet.”

Carl had learned a lot about Michonne too: she had been to fifteen states, she loved being on boats, and she had won a cooking contest (for fixing lasagna) when she was in high school.

“I can definitely believe that about the cooking contest,” Carl had told her. “Your lasagna is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Michonne just smiled and thanked him. She had always been a pretty good cook. She wished they had more options for food and she could fix more meals. 

Michonne looked over at Judith and she yawned. She knew it was past her nap time.

“I’m going to go put her down for a nap,” Michonne told him. She got up and Judith sat up so she could pick her up. Michonne grabbed her and she went in the house and went straight to her room. She sat in the rocking chair and took Judith’s shoes off.

Michonne began to rock and Judith rested her head against her.

“I wove you,” Judith told her. She told Michonne that every day before she took a nap.

“I love you too, beautiful girl,” Michonne whispered.

Michonne continued to rock her and she kissed her forehead. Judith fell right to sleep.

Michonne put her in her crib before covering her up with a blue blanket. She left her door slightly open before she walked downstairs.

She smiled when she saw Carl sitting at the table. There was a huge box on the table in front of him.

“Do you want to read comics?” Carl asked Michonne. “I also have two candy bars.”

He held them up and Michonne smiled.

“The candy bars have officially won me over,” she said with a big smile as she sat across from him. “Just let me get the monitor first.”

She went to the living room and grabbed the monitor off the coffee table. She smiled when she saw Judith roll over.

Michonne went to sit down and Carl stood up and moved the box off the table. He picked up a huge stack of comics and placed them on the table.

“Pick whatever you want to read,” he told her. “I've read all of these at least three times.”

Michonne smiled. “I bet you have. Do you have any Black Panther comics? Those are my favorite.”

Carl nodded. He went straight to the pile and picked out five of them. “These are all I have but umm, Enid and I trade them sometimes and I’ll see if she has anymore of those for you. She probably does. She has a lot more comics than I do.”

“Really?” Michonne asked, surprised. Carl already had a lot.

“Yeah, she has like four boxes of comics.”

“How did she manage to find that many?”

Carl grinned. “She raided a comic book store a few times.”

“I see,” Michonne said with a smile.

Carl slid one candy bar over to her.

“I only want half of this,” she told him. She didn’t want to take his whole candy bar, especially since that was the last one he had.

“We always share,” he told her. “We’ll find more.”

Every time they had chocolate or comics, Carl always shared with her. Michonne told him so many times he didn’t have to, but he always insisted.

Michonne sighed and smiled. “You’re right. We will,” she said as she grabbed the candy bar. Michonne opened it and took a bite. It had been a while since she had chocolate.

“This is really good. It doesn’t even taste stale,” she said. 

“This one doesn’t either,” he said after swallowing a bite.

They mostly sat in silence while they read the comics. The only time they would talk was when Michonne asked about his comic collection or they talked about what the other found funny while they were reading.

Michonne had glanced over at Carl and she knew he wanted to say something. She gave him a few minutes to say whatever it was he was going to say before she was going to speak up and ask him what was on his mind, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Do you need to talk about anything?” She asked him.

“I was just thinking…” he said as he looked up at her. “I wish every day could be like this… us doing stuff like this… with dad here of course.”

Michonne gave him a sad smile. “Me too,” she agreed. She wished they could all have days like that. She was tired of having bad days over and over.

Carl averted his attention back to the comic he was reading. Michonne noticed that he had the same look on his face that he had before. 

‘You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Michonne told him. 

Carl nodded.

‘So, what’s on your mind?”

“I was really scared,” he confessed.

Michonne looked confused. “Scared of what?”

“Before dad and I found you, I thought you died and I was really scared.”

“Carl…” She whispered. She knew he was scared because he visited her so much while she was in the infirmary.

“We had to run to find you and the whole time I was thinking about how if you were really gone, nothing would ever be the same… dad would have never been the same… Judith… she would have never understood what happened or where you went. And me, I would have lost my best friend.”

Michonne could see the tears forming in his eyes and she began to tear up too. She couldn’t believe she was so lucky to have a family that loved her so much. She would have never dreamed that she would find such amazing, loving, and caring people like them.

Carl wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand. “I just… I’ve already lost one mom,” he said as he looked up at her. “I can’t lose another one. I can’t lose you too.”

Michonne stood up and walked around the table and Carl stood up.

“Come here,” she whispered as she pulled him into the hug.

There were so many reasons why she kept going, why she continued to fight. Three of them were the most important people in her life: Rick, Carl, and Judith. She would stay alive for them as long as she could. 

“Hey. You’re not going to lose me. I’m going to be here for a long time,” she promised him. “I’m going to be here to take half of your candy bars for a very long time.”

Carl smiled a little at that. “And cook the good lasagna?”

Michonne smiled. “Yes, definitely.”

Michonne removed his hat and fixed his hair before putting it back on. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Okay.”

They heard Judith cry over the monitor.

“I’ll be right back,” Michonne told him. She walked up the stairs and walked to Judith’s room.

Judith was standing up, waiting for her. 

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Michonne said to her. She realized she needed a diaper change so she changed it. She walked to the bathroom to throw it away before washing her hands.

She went back to Judith and picked her up. Michonne walked downstairs with her and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Rick sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled at her.

“Rick,” she said, surprised. She wasn’t expecting him back so soon. “Is everything okay?”

Rick nodded. “Everything’s good,” he said as he looked at Michonne.

She would get all the details later, but she knew Rick just wanted to spend time with them and relax.

Judith wanted down so Michonne put her down and she ran straight to Rick.

“Dada,” she said with a smile on her face. 

“Hi,” Rick said as he picked her up and set her on his lap.

“Looks like someone just woke up from a nap,” he said as he ran his hand through her messy hair.

“She did,” Michonne smiled.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Rick asked Michonne.

Michonne told him about everything they did, even the part about her spinning around.

Rick laughed a little. “It seems like you all had a good day.”

“It was fun,” Carl spoke up and said with a small smile. 

Rick was glad to see he wasn’t mad at him anymore. He hated when Carl was angry with him.

Judith stood up and grabbed Rick’s hand. She pulled him to the back door.

“Play,” she said as she pointed to the door.

Carl groaned. “Judith, can we eat something first? I’m starving.”

“No, Cawl. Play,” she said.

Michonne smiled and turned to Carl. “I’ll try to bring her soon.”

“Fine,” Carl said before he sighed.

They all walked outside and Judith began to spin around. Carl stood there for a minute before he shrugged and began to spin around too.

Rick grabbed Michonne’s hand and they watched Carl and Judith. He kissed Michonne and they smiled at each other. He moved closer to her ear.

“Dance with me,” he whispered.

Michonne smiled. “But there’s no music.”

“So? We don’t need any,” he said as he pulled her to him.

They began to sway from side to side and Rick smiled.

“See? We’re doing just fine without music.”

Michonne smiled as Rick kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She heard Judith and Carl laugh and she smiled bigger, showing her teeth. 

Everything was perfect. 

She was with her family and they were all safe and okay.

They were all happy and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot.


End file.
